Overrated
by Junebert
Summary: "I thought you only dated purebloods," "It's overrated." A story of liking, loving, and Draco Malfoy figuring out a toaster.
1. Why Not?

A/N: Okay, so let me just get some things straight. This is a Dramione story. It will probably have fluff and such, so if you don't like the pairing, you don't have to read. It starts a few days before winter holidays, and I tried to keep to their canon personalities, but, as you'll see, I pretty much failed at most parts and they're pretty OOC, so you have been warned.

Chapter One: Why Not?

"Hermione, could you take a look at this?" Harry handed his Potions essay to me, and I see a mistake in the third line of the paper.

"No, Harry, you add the starthistle second, not first. You add the Lionfish Spine first. Were you even remotely paying attention yesterday?" I gave him the parchment back and continued on my third page.

There's a tapping at the window of the common room, and I get up to let the owl in. Surprisingly it drops the note into my hands and waits expectantly, ready to deliver the reply. I quickly opened the small letter, and read it-

_Granger, I need to talk to you_

_- Draco_

I read it again to be sure I read it correctly, though I doubt I could read an eight word note wrong.

_Why are you writing to me, Malfoy?_

_- Hermione_

I tie the parchment to the large, brown owl's leg and it flew out the window as soon as I pulled my hands away.

"Who was it from?" Ron asks me as I sit back down in the chair.

"Professor McGonagall," I lie, yet I didn't know why. I tell myself it was because I wanted them to finish their essays. That was definitely it.

I hadn't shut the window, so the owl just flew right over and took a perch on the chair next to me. The note lands on my essay, and I quickly grab it, as Harry was reaching to take it.

_Because, as I said in the previous message, I need to talk to you._

_- Draco_

I sigh, and Ron looks at me for a few moments before scribbling something on to his parchment.

_Just go away Malfoy_

_-Hermione_

I tied it to the owl and it flies off. I wrote the last sentence of the essay, and smiled as I put the final period on.

"You're done?" Ron exclaims as I got up with my paper. I nod and look at his parchment. He had written four lines.

"Ron! What have you been doing for the past hour?" I exclaim, and Harry laughs under his breath.

"Thinking," He replied, but Harry muttered something that sounded a lot like _sleeping_, but I couldn't be sure. I just sigh and go up to the dormitory, and sat on my bed. The owl came back with another message, and I just shake my head while opening it.

_Seriously, it's really important. Just come to the Potions dungeon, Snape isn't there, I promise._

_- Draco_

Why would Malfoy want me to come to meet him? Maybe he was waiting with some Slytherins to pull some joke on me. I mean, what else would he want that was so _important_?

_No. You're either not going to be there, or maybe you'll actually show up. Right now I can't really decide which is worse._

_- Hermione_

I tie the small note to the owl's leg for, hopefully, the last time. It takes off, coming back no more than a minute later. What is _wrong _with him?

_Granger, I give you my word that I won't cause you pain or humiliation in any way. Please, I need to talk to you alone._

_- Draco_

Sure, he wouldn't cause me pain or humiliation in any way. This is _Malfoy_. He causes me irritation on a daily basis. I don't even write back, so after a few minutes, the owl leaves, only to return a short while later with another note. Okay, this was really getting annoying.

_Please, you won't regret it, I promise._

_- Draco_

I sighed, and looked at my alarm clock, which almost all of the girls in the dormitory despise. It was only nine. I could go for a few minutes. I mean, I'm done with all of the homework I know of, and Harry and Ron were still working, and they would just ask me for answers and basically to write it for them. _Come on Hermione, why not?_ I convince myself, so I got up and went to the dungeon, still wondering to myself what I was doing.

A/N: Okay, I knew that was short, but the next one is going up right now. Yes, right now! It's going to be a pretty long chapter next, and…well, please review!


	2. I Hate Rats

A/N: Here you go, and sorry for not putting a disclaimer in the first chapter, here it is- **Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, or the characters or anything. Just the plot. And just in case I forget again, this could work for those chapters where I forget. So, enjoy!

Chapter Two: I Hate Rats

As I entered the dungeon, I put my hand on my wand, just in case. I looked around, surprised to just find Malfoy sitting on a desk, staring directly at me. He smirks, and I let go of my wand, still looking around to make sure no one else is here.

"You can stop that, we're alone." Malfoy confirms, still looking at me.

"Like I would believe _you_," I start, crossing my arms in defiance, "you've never done anything nice to me, why would that start now?" He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Anyways, why did you want to talk to me? What's _so_ important, because I have places to be." I lied.

"If you're so busy right now, Granger, then why are you here?" He drawls, and I just roll my eyes. This was beginning to look like a waste of time.

"I would tell you the reason I brought you here, but you don't seem like you're in a good mood, so maybe I'll just go." He got up to leave, and I got mad. If he was going to drag me down here to tell me something, he was going to tell me.

"Malfoy, sit down and tell me. You brought me down here to tell me something, so you'd better tell me." I ordered, and he just smirked and sat back down.

"Okay, but you have to promise you'll believe me." He said, and I could tell from his eyes that he was being honest.

"I'm not going to promise to believe you, but I'll promise to listen, since this is just _so _important." I sat down on the opposite side of the room, and motioned for him to start. Something told me this was going to take awhile.

"Okay, so," He paused, and I waited, drumming my fingers on the desk, but stopped as soon as I realized I was. "I really don't know how to start." This was the first time he was speechless, at least, in front of me.

"I like you Granger." He says simply, and I'm about to laugh, when I remember my promise to let him finish. "It's been since third year, and, honestly, I don't know how it happened. In Potions Snape was saying something about you being a know-it-all and I turned back, and you were looking down at your hands, and I really _saw _you then. Then, when you hit me straight across the face, I realized that I liked you. I know it sounds dumb and fake, but I'm not kidding." He looked straight into my eyes then, and I see vulnerability in them for the first time.

"Sure, Malfoy, sure, I'll believe you. I mean, even though you've outright tortured me for years, I'll just go along with it." I scoff, looking away from him.

"I never meant any of those things I said. After," he pauses, trying to think of a word, "this happened, I couldn't just come out and tell you. That would be absurd, I was sure this feeling would go away after a few days, a week at most. But it didn't. It has never gone away, not for one day. I felt so bad after, in our fourth year, I messed up your teeth. But I couldn't say that, I mean, I'm a Malfoy, I can't possibly like some Muggle-born Gryffindor. But I do." He doesn't break eye contact with me through this whole speech, and I can't believe how un-Malfoy this is. I've never seen his express any emotion other than hate and, once or twice, humiliation.

"I still don't believe you. And even if I did, why would I care if you like me? I mean, do you expect me to like you, too? After all of the torments and irritations? I did expect you to be a little smarter than that, Malfoy."

"I don't expect you to like me now, but I have a feeling you will." He answered, smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"And why are you telling me this now?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement. I knew for a fact I would _never_ fancy Draco Malfoy.

"Because, it's been eating at me forever, and I figured there's no time like the present." He shrugged, and I was about to storm out, convinced this was a joke, when he something that struck me.

"And I saw you were staying for the winter holidays, which gives me a lot of time to change your mind."

I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned to face him. I felt my face get red, and I just glared at him. How dare him! How dare he just think he could hang around me all through the holidays, trying to get me to feel something for him?

"You're never going to change my mind about you." I said, and then I walked briskly out the door and up the twisting stairs and hallways to my common room.

I found it to be almost empty, except for a few first year boys, who were playing wizard's chess. I sat down on a chair, not exactly caring which at the moment.

Why would Malfoy like _me_? I mean, if he did like me. He's hated me for years and now this? I thought about going upstairs and finding Ginny, but then I realized this was something I needed to work out on my own.

I looked at the fire, contemplating what to do next, when Harry came down. He looked tired and annoyed, but he still smiled when he saw me. He sat down next to me, and yawned.

"What are you doing up?" I ask, and he yawns again.

"I couldn't sleep. Too tired, I suppose." He replies, and most think that would be impossible, but I completely understand. "You?" He asks me, and I think about what to tell him.

"I just got back from the library. What time is it anyway?" I lie, yet again. Harry would ask questions about my meeting that I didn't know the answers to yet.

"10:30," he replies, and I'm shocked by why everyone's asleep. Normally on a Friday evening everyone's is up past midnight.

"Why is everyone in bed?" I wonder out loud.

"Professor McGonagall came and told us that the train is leaving at 8:30 tomorrow. Can you believe that? Most people wanted to get some sleep so they'd actually be able to make it," Harry explains, and I am becoming more and more concerned about the holidays.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," I decide, completely ignoring his question. I feel the stares of all of the boys as I walk up to the dormitory.

I don't even feel like dressing for sleep as I fall onto the bed, sighing in frustration. I heard someone groan in their sleep, and quietly pulled the covers on to me, not caring if the curtains on the bed were open. Everyone would just wake me up in the morning anyway.

"Hermione, are you up?" Lavender whispered to me, and I saw her standing next to my bed, wringing her hands.

"Yes," I responded, sounding more annoyed than I really was. I turned over to face her, my sheets making a sliding noise.

"Did you hear that noise?" She responded, looking around the room warily.

"What noise?" I responded, silently rolling my eyes at her expression.

"It sounded like a rat, and I hate rats," Lavender whispered frantically, running her hands though her hair.

"Just use your wand," I explained slowly, and she seemed to look considerably better. She smiled and quickly went back to her bed.

_What am I going to do? _I thought helplessly, getting back to the matter at hand. _Malfoy is going to ruin my holidays!_ I fell asleep thinking of ways to avoid him all break.


	3. Slippers and Slytherins

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed (justsmut25, im-a-gryffindork, Kitty-Twin89 and LadySarahj) and those who favorited (Goddess of Giggles, im-a-gryffindork, The Lil'Ookami-Chan, Kitty-Twin89, LadySarahj, and Viper-Rose2011) I really appreciate it. I also appreciate it when people add it to alerts! (justsmut25, MeloveDolphins, LadySarahj, Goddess of Giggles, KatM14, Cavnn Braddick, Black-Death-646, arianja, xxxClovexxx, and Harrypotter numberone fan) It really makes me feel good inside when I know people like the story even when there are only two chapters on. I would also like to thank 1backyfan30 for reading over the previous two chapters, I forgot to mention her. I'm also looking for a betareader, so if anyone is interested please PM me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter Three: Slippers and Slytherins

"I can't find my slippers!" shouted Lavender, ruining my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes, but shut them at once. Rooms weren't supposed to be this bright at six thirty in the morning.

"Have you looked under your bed?" said a tired Parvati, who made a sound resembling a yawn mixed with a cat in a dishwasher.

"Oh, thanks," Lavender answered a moment later, and I finally decided to open my eyes. There were shirts, robes, and a rather foul looking pair of socks strewn around the room, but mainly on Lavender's bed. Perhaps she was searching for that rat last night.

"Is there a reason that I can't have any sleep?" I groaned, trying to sound as polite as possible but failing, as groans don't sound polite.

"Oh, shut up Hermione. We're leaving in a few minutes. Just go back to sleep," Lavender exclaimed at me as she folded a rather skimpy pink tank top.

"I can't go back to bed now! You've woken me up!" I pout, getting up and into a sitting position in a groggy manor.

As I sat on the bed for a moment, remembering that I would have a whole week to myself, when Malfoy flashed into my mind.

"Ughh!" I whined, standing up, throwing an internal tantrum.

"What are you upset about? Sad you only have a week to be locked up in the library?" Lavender scoffed, trying to stuff all of her clothing into her rather small trunk.

"Just forget about it," I mumble, dragging my feet to the bathroom.

The water was too cold for me to enjoy my shower, so I got out as soon as possible. As I wiped away the steam clouding up the mirror, my towel slipping, I heard a door close in the dormitory to my left, and I can tell everyone has left.

I brush through my wet hair, tie up the already frizzing mess and put on a pair of jeans and a grey shirt, but remembering it was December, I put on a blue jumper over the top.

As I exited through the portrait hole, I saw a certain blonde Slytherin coming my way.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I scowled at him, and he looked as if he expected this.

"Do I have to repeat everything I said last night? I thought you would've remembered, since you're the brightest witch of our age?"

I just rolled my eyes at this, walking past him towards the library.

"Seriously, Granger? The library? I've seen you go in there at least once a day," Malfoy complained, and I just shrugged, glad I was annoying him.

"Well, you don't have to come. In fact, I would prefer it if you didn't," I informed him, and out of the corner of my eye I catch him stop for a second. Then, realizing what he was doing, regained step with me.

"Okay, listen, I don't know why you hate me so much," he stops, catching my frustrated look, "well, maybe I do, but it's no excuse for treating me this way."

If looks could kill, Malfoy would be lying dead and mutilated on the floor.

"I'm leaving now," I stated, briskly opening the doors to library and shutting them in Malfoy's face.

I could hear his footsteps behind me the entire walk to my favorite table, the most secluded in the library. I grabbed a few books on the way, mostly about the potion Snape said we were making after the holidays. As I set them on the table, I noticed Malfoy pick them up and read the title, and nodding after looking at each one.

I brushed away a strand of hair that was already coming loose from the tie. I pulled the chair out and gently sat down in it, and Malfoy did the same.

"So, Granger, plan on reading those books?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you seriously that stupid? What did you think I was going to do? Talk to them?" I shook my head slightly, and Malfoy smirked, putting his hands behind his head and stretching his legs on the table.

"Why are you so annoying?" I asked out of nowhere, and he seemed pretty surprised by the question.

"Well, I don't know what about my amazing personality, irresistible charm, and godly good-looks you could possibly think is annoying,-"

"You forgot your admirable humility," I cut in, and he just smirked.

"Exactly! Now, how could all of that wonderfulness be annoying?"

"I don't have the time."

"We have all break."

"You plan on spending your entire break with me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Well, then that is _exactly_ what I'm going to be doing."

"If you like me so much, why don't you let me have what I want?"

"Because that isn't the way Malfoys work."

"Then how do Malfoys work?" I said, exasperated at how irritating he was being.

"You want to know?"

"Why not?"

"Well, it goes back centuries, all starting off with my great great great great great grandfather Dorian Malfoy. He was born into a-"

"Malfoy!" I shouted, and then heard from the front of the library, quite a distance away, a distinct shush.

"What?" He responded, shocked to see me shout in the most sacred of all places. At least, to me.

"Shut up! I don't care about your great great great great grandfather-"

"Great," He interjected.

"I don't care! Anyways, I don't even give half a thought to-"

"It's five greats," He interrupted yet again, and I felt my face getting hot.

"That's it," I got up from the table and grabbed the books, shoving them into a random shelf behind me. "You are the most despicable human being I have ever met! If you think I'll ever even _think_ about having any sort of feelings for you except hatred, you're mistaken."

With that I left, slamming the chair into the table.

"Yeah, she's definitely into me," I managed to hear behind me as I stomped out.


	4. Spit it Out

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to alerts! It really makes my day :) Anywho, I'm still looking for a beta, so, honestly, if anyone wants to do it just PM me. The only person with writing experience in my family is my dad, so he's the one who checks it over. It's sad how little he knows about Harry Potter *shudders*. Anyways, here is the next chapter, and I hope you love it!

Chapter Four: Spit it Out

_Draco Malfoy is going to die_ I thought menacingly as I thundered through the portrait hole.

I looked around the room, surprised how peaceful it looked. The fire crackled invitingly, and I went to sit on the maroon chair to its left. It was unnerving how quiet it was. Normally this room had at least ten people in it at this time on a weekend.

It was completely too ironic how when I needed to talk to Ginny she wasn't here, but whenever I wanted to be alone there she was, popping up her ginger head out of nowhere.

I got up and started up the stairs to find _Hogwarts: A History_. It always calmed me down when I was wound up or feeling nervous.

As I looked into my bag for the book, I noticed a piece of parchment neatly folded at the bottom. I grabbed it, thinking it was just a random scrap. I threw it onto my bed, and resumed looking for the book.

I pulled out my Charms book, and then basically all of my other books and homework, but _Hogwarts: A History_ was nowhere to be seen. I let out an aggravated sigh and put back all of the supplies.

I crumpled the scrap of paper as I picked it up, but when I saw my surname flash as it wrinkled, I started to open it.

_Granger:_

_I know what you're looking for, and it's not there. If you would like your precious book back, meet me in the library at 7:00 tonight. _

_- Draco Malfoy_

_He's got to be kidding_ I thought hopelessly as I flopped down on my bed. My clock glowed _11:27_ and my mood got a little better. At least I didn't have to deal with him for another 7 and half hours.

Six thirty came way too easily. Why had I spent all of my time reading? I should've done something to prolong time, not make it shorter…

The portrait hole swung open and I jumped through, catching my shoe on the edge. I fell face first on to the floor, my mouth tasting blood.

I picked myself up, grabbing my jaw in pain. I started running to the hospital wing, trying to keep my mouth from moving.

"Couldn't wait to see me, could you Granger?" An annoyingly familiar voice said from my right. I turned to face him, but he was closer than I thought, and I ended up running straight into the blonde.

I tried to say something, but it sounded like a gurgle with a pool of crimson liquid in my mouth.

"What is it? Trying to make excuses to cover up the fact you're all over me?" I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, wincing at the pain. "C'mon Granger, just spit it out."

And that's exactly what I did. I couldn't hold the blood in my mouth, so I just up-chucked it onto Malfoy's clothes.

"What the-" Malfoy stopped as he recognized what I had just spit on him. "Granger, you need to go to Madam Pomfrey," He stated simply, and I just rolled my eyes.

I started running again, and Malfoy was right next to me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey, Granger here has something wrong with her mouth," Malfoy informed a bored Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you find out that Miss Granger's mouth was injured?" She replied, and I couldn't help but blush, even if that wasn't what she had meant, or that that would ever happen.

"She vomited blood all over my pants."

"Miss Granger, please come sit over here," She gestured to one of the hospital beds, and I sat on the edge, still holding my jaw. "Can you talk?" I shook my head, and I'm pretty sure everyone heard the sloshing coming from inside of my mouth.

"So, did you fall?" I nodded, and I could've sworn I saw her chuckle under her breath. "Did you fall on your face?"

My face turned red as I nodded once.

"Well, this is simple enough. Just hold still," She took out her wand, and waved her wand in a complex motion while saying a spell I had never heard before.

I instantly felt better, but there was still a ton of blood in my mouth. The taste was becoming unbearable. Madam Pomfrey seemed to notice my predicament, and brought me a bucket. As soon as I was done I went to the sink and washed out my mouth.

"You're free to go, but please be more careful in the future, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," I said to her before walking out.

As soon as we were outside the doors, Malfoy took it upon himself to ruin the relief. "So, were you planning on meeting me in the library when you fell on your face?"

"Why did you take my book? I mean, seriously?" He seemed amused by my anger, and that just made me angrier.

"Well, I figured you would definitely want it back, and if I had it, I could make you do some pretty amusing things for it."

"Malfoy!" I shouted, getting very frustrated.

"Yes?"

"Give me my book back!"

"I don't think that's going to happen if you don't cooperate."

"You're impossible!"

"Let's make a deal, Granger."

"What kind of deal?" I ask curiously.

"If you allow me to take you on one date, then you can have your book."

The request took me a moment to process. A _date_? With _Malfoy_? He had to be kidding.

"What exactly do you mean by a 'date'?" I found myself asking.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," He said with a smirk on his face.

"So, when is this crime against human nature going to happen?" I said while crossing my arms.

"As soon as you want your book back. But, if you are such a bookworm that you want it back in your possession right now, I wouldn't object."

I tried to hide my disgust, but it was no use. I could tell I wasn't concealing it well by his amusement.

"Let's just get this over with," I blew a piece of hair out of my face while staring at him with a cold glare.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Please, this way Granger," He gestured in the general direction of the library. He held out his arm, as a gentleman would. I ignored him and stomped all the way there, trying to make as much noise as I could.


	5. Emerald

A/N: Oh my god! Thank you to everyone who reviewed…I know 18 reviews doesn't seem like much, but every word really makes me feel good. Goddess of Giggles asked me to mention her…so there it is! But thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added to alerts. Sorry this took so long to get out! I promise I will make a schedule for putting up chapters and writing and such :) I put up a oneshot, it's called 'Of Snakes and Slytherins' and I would love it if you would read it! Now, I'll shut up and let you read the actual chapter ;)

Chapter Five:

Green. That's the first word that came to my mind as I entered the library. The lights were off, and the only source of light was the emerald green candles all around a table with a dark green tablecloth, obviously made of silk.

There were plates with a dark green trim, the same as the tablecloth, and the glasses had a green tinge to them. Even the center piece was green, though I was unsure what it was.

"Care to sit down?" Malfoy asked, and I just crossed my arms. "Are you already forgetting about the deal? I'm not going to give you back your book for a horrible date."

I sat down in the chair nearest to me, but I almost fell off the seat. Malfoy sat down opposite me, and snapped his fingers. A house elf I recognized from the kitchens came from behind the main counter that Madam Pince usually glares at students from. The elf was obviously a girl, her tea cloth dyed a bright pink.

The tray she carried held two goblets, which were empty, so they were obviously like the charmed ones for meals. There were also two salads, with five little cups filled with various dressings sitting next to them.

She set the glasses on the table first, being careful not to make any noise or wrinkles in the fabric. Next she put down the salads on our plates, the mint green bowls shining from the candles. The elf put the dressings in a neat row in the center of the table, bowed her head so low her nose hit the ground, and walked away.

I was about to tell her 'thank you' when Malfoy finally said something.

"That's Solly, one of the house elves from the kitchens. She is one of the sweetest creatures I've ever met."

My eyes widen as I realize that Malfoy didn't say anything bad about the poor elf. He actually complimented her. "You...don't hate house elves?" I asked him, sounding idiotic.

"No, I don't know why anyone would. I mean, they do whatever you tell them to. Why would anyone object to that?" That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for.

"I object to it! House elves are people too," he gave me a sarcastic look, "well, figuratively. They shouldn't be kept as slaves. They should have a choice, I mean, what if someone kept you around their house, and the only thing you got to do was cook and clean?"

"That sounds like a muggle mother's job."

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"It was most certainly not!" I shouted, taking a bite from the salad.

"It most certainly was, and you know it," The salad was delicious.

"It was rude. Some muggle mothers have jobs, and the fathers do that sort of thing."

"You learn something new everyday." I sighed, content with my victory. "But it was funny."

"It was not!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked, smirk escaping his emotionless expression.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm right!"

"No, you're just stubborn."

"I am not! You just can't admit when you're wrong!"

"Granger, do you talk to yourself this often?"

"I'm not!"

"You may not be talking to yourself, but you _are_ stubborn."

"Malfoy, shut up! Just because I win every argument we have doesn't necessarily mean I'm stubborn!"

"You have not won_ every_ argument we've had," His voice was nonchalant, but I could tell he was invested in the disagreement.

"Name one that I didn't."

"Well, if you put me on the spot like this, it may take awhile."

"I have a lot of time," I said, adding some Thousand Island dressing and taking a bite of the extraordinary salad.

The minutes went by, and I could tell Malfoy was really thinking. After a good three or four minutes, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't. Okay? I can't think of one."

"I told you! And, just to clear up any confusion, I won this one, too." I declared, wiping my hand on the bright green cloth napkin.

He rolled his eyes, and started on his salad. I finished mine after a minute of silence.

Malfoy snapped his fingers again, and Solly came back out, this time with the main dish of something I didn't recognize. "Malfoy, what is that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Just try it, I promise, it's good." He took his fork and knife, and cut a piece of the food off, and put it into his mouth. He swallowed and tried to convince me again. "Granger, trust me, it's even better than the salad."

"Did the house elves make it and bring it directly here?" He nodded. "And, you didn't touch it at all?" He smiled and nodded.

"If I wanted to do something to poison you I would've done it in the salad. I like to get to the point." He smirked, and I took a small bite, and immediately smiled. It didn't taste like anything I ever had before, but I loved it.

"It's good, isn't it?" He asked, and I nodded, and he just smiled. Not a smirk, a genuine smile. It made him look different.

I quickly finished the strange food, but Malfoy finished much earlier than I did. But I really didn't know how that was possible.

"What is that called?" I asked him, tapping my goblet to make water fill it up.

"Maybe I can tell you on our next date." He smiled mischievously, and I just sighed, taking a sip of water.

Solly came back, taking all of our plates. "Thank you so much, Solly," I thanked her, smiling.

"Solly has seen Ms. Granger down in the kitchens. Solly thinks Ms. Granger is very kind. Solly thanks Ms. Granger," Solly said while bowing with the tray in her hands.

"You have done a wonderful job, thank you so much for you service, you are a greatly appreciated elf." I insisted, reaching out my hand to shake hers.

"Oh, Solly thanks Ms. Granger so much," She shied away from my hand, but accepting the compliments was a start.

Solly left with the tray of dirty dishes, and I smiled to myself, for brightening an elf's day.

"What was that about?" Malfoy asked, taking a drink of pumpkin juice from his glass.

"I made her feel good about herself, though I doubt you would know anything about doing that," I narrowed my eyes at him, remembering how unfair his family treated Dobby,

"Oh, you have that house elf organization."

"Yes, S.P.E.W is its name, though I doubt you care."

"I actually do. It's a really noble thing you're doing, making a difference like that." He said, the raw honesty showing in his eyes and voice.

"Uhm, thanks," I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

_This doesn't seem like the same Malfoy._

"Well, this was fun, but I should be getting back to my common room right about now, so, goodnight." He got up from the table and I did the same.

"Goodnight," I said.

We both walked out the door, and he went to the left towards the stairs to the dungeons, and I went to the right. Right before he went down the steps he called out to me, "See you tomorrow, Granger. I'll have your book."

I smiled in spite of myself. Not because of the date, but because of my book. Yeah, that didn't even convince myself.

A/N: So...did you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this, and please review! I know some people don't, and it really brightens my day if you do, so...thanks and the next chapter will be up VERY soon...you'll see what I mean.


	6. Prove It

A/N: I told you it would be up soon, aren't you proud of me? :D Yeah, I wrote Chapter 5 and this chapter in the Wisconsin! WOO! Yeah, aren't grandparents the best? Yum, cookies...anywho, here is the chapter, I really hope you like it!

Chapter 6: Prove It

_"Hermione, wake up."_

_ I opened my eyes, shutting them in expectancy of light, but open them again after I realize it's still dark._

_ "Malfoy!" I shout, "What are you doing here? How do you even know where the Gryffindor dorms _are_?"_

_ "I have my ways," He said as he sat down on my bed. He sat there for merely a second before laying down on my bed next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders._

_ I snuggled into his warmth, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. He smiled, hugging me closer._

_ He looked down at me and I looked at him. Suddenly, I closed the short distance between us, kissing him fiercely. He cupped my face, and I smiled, putting my arms around his neck._

I bolted up from my bed and just about burst out screaming. What was that? What was THAT? I did not like _Malfoy_! I did _not_ want to kiss him. No!

Then why did I like it so much? I mean, in my dream...right?

I shuddered, and got up from the bed. My clock read it was eight o'clock, but I had no thought of going back to bed. I did not want another chance for dreams like that to enter my mind.

I took a shower, trying to take the least amount of time possible. By my logic, the sooner I found Malfoy, the sooner I got my book, and the sooner I could not see him ever again. I liked my logic.

I pulled a brush through my hair and threw on a red shirt and jeans. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs and through the portrait hole. That was when I noticed the fatal flaw in my strategy. I had no idea where Malfoy was.

I went to the Great Hall for breakfast, scanning the hallways for any sign of the blonde Slytherin. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of toast and started spreading strawberry jam on it.

I noticed how empty it was in the normally crowded hall, only a girl at the Ravenclaw table who looked to be a fourth-year was there, except for Professor Sprout.

I finished my toast quickly, took a sip of pumpkin juice, and walked briskly out. I decided to just go to the library and wait for Malfoy there. I go to sit at my favorite table, stopping at random bookshelves to grab books that looked interesting.

As soon as I caught sight of the table I ran straight towards it. I picked up my copy of _Hogwarts, A History, _and, as cliché as it sounds, I hugged it.

"Do you do that with all of your books, or is this one special?"

I turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Perfect.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked irritably, putting the book back on the table.

"I thought you would thank me, for finding your book," His eyes were sparked with mischief, but I wasn't in the mood.

"You were the one who took it in the first place!" I remind him while crossing my arms.

"I think you're mistaken."

"Goodbye, Malfoy," I said, grabbing my book and walking towards the front of the library. A few seconds later he was walking right next to me.

"Can't you take a hint? I don't like you!" I shout at him, and I hear a shush just like when I screamed at Malfoy two days earlier.

"I think you're lying."

"I am not! If I did like you, why wouldn't I go on a date with you?" I pointed out in defiance.

"You _have_ gone on a date with me. Remember, Granger?"

"Well, why wouldn't I just tell you I like you if I like you?"

"You never tell someone you like them, it makes you look like an idiot."

"Then why did you tell me you like me?"

"Because Malfoys never look like idiots, obviously."

"But that contradicts your previous statement."

"There is an exception to every rule."

"Are you an exception to a lot of rules, then?"

"Yes."

I noticed our faces were getting closer with every phrase, and I quickly took a step back. Malfoy smirked, and I realized he thought he won. That wasn't going to happen.

"If I like you, why wouldn't I just kiss you?" I reasoned, and he looked amused.

"If you didn't like me and kissed me, you wouldn't feel anything."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Think about it."

"You just want me to kiss you."

"Look who's catching on!"

"I wouldn't feel anything but a nasty set of lips."

"Yeah right, I bet you would fall for me right then."

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh, so you're _already_ in love with me."

"I am not!"

"You're mouth says one thing, but you're eyes say another."

"That is the most overused line ever."

"Nice grammar, Granger."

"It's early."

"But, getting back to the point, you would kiss me and fall madly in love."

"I would not!"

"Prove it."

"I will!" I went up on to my toes and pressed my lips against his. I could tell he was surprised, but I would guess he wasn't unhappy. I closed my eyes, and softened the kiss, and suddenly, realizing what I was doing, went back to standing flat on my feet, in the process breaking the kiss.

"See, nothing." I insisted as I grabbed my book and left.

But, the truth was, that was a lot more than nothing.

A/N: So...what do you think? Tell me in a review! I loveeee reviews! Maybe a little too much...but, anyways, I know this is a short chapter, but I felt it needed to end there. So...I'll see you in, like, four days!


End file.
